The Truth of Alchemy and Magic
by MikuRikaChan
Summary: What if a 10 year old Harry was running from Dudley he ran into the library. What if he found a book on Edward Elric's adventures. What if he attempted Human Transmutation. This story will be slash more than likely but not sex scenes just kisses & cuddles and the sort. Slash/Het Pairings Powerful!Harry Alchemist!Harry Genius!Harry Only CO characters are Winry Rockbell and Truth
1. Human Transmutation

**Welp welcome to my new crossover that attacked me like the bunny from Monty Python now I know the summary sucked a bit but I can't say too **

**much without giving away the first chapter. I know I still have my Harry Potter/Star Wars fanfiction to update but this couldn't be wait-listed. **

**The pairings will be generally chosen by you guys, the readers, but Harry's will be slash as that's what I generally make the main characters **

**pairings as. Anyways onward to the story!  
**

**Edit: I basically had to press enter on each line to double space everything hope it's easier to read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist I wish I did.**

**The Truth of Alchemy and Magic Chapter 1: Human Transmutation**

Young Harry James Potter was a scrawny boy (of no fault of his own) with wild and often untamable black hair. His eyes were a deep green color that

seemed to glow as if it was radiating power but they also held somewhat of a broken and pained look in them. This is because of the fact that for the

past nine years of his life, as he was nearing ten now, he has been abused by his relative who he was placed with after his parents had died in a car

crash, though he never believed that. He never believed it because of the sole fact that he kept having dreams of a green light, a snake-faced man,

and a red haired woman who kept yelling "Not Harry, take me not him!" while the snake-faced man kept telling her to stand aside. Harry has grown up

with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley ever since that day and has been living in the staircase cupboard as well. They made him do all

of the chores, which involved cleaning, cooking, gardening, and even the laundry. They also starved him nearly every day giving him only scraps to eat

which led to his malnourished figure. Dudley also liked to play a _game_ called 'Harry Hunting' which entailed Harry running away while Dudley and his

friends chased after him. That wasn't the worst part though, if Harry was caught they would beat him bloody which was actually the one thing that his

Uncle and Aunt didn't do to them. No what they did was worse than actual physical abuse, they isolated him, ignored him as if he didn't exist. To Harry

that's what hurt the most, worse than Dudley beating on him as it made him feel extremely unloved as he had no friends because Dudley always

scared them away.

Today was another day of 'Harry Hunting' as Harry was running away from Dudley and his gang. Last time this had happened he somehow had

appeared on the roof of the school, though he wasn't stupid enough to think that a gust of wind had caught him and pushed him up there(1), he

wasn't that skinny and plus this was England, they really didn't have strong enough winds for that to happen. He had been contemplating what had

happened since that day but a shout from Dudley distracted him from his thoughts. He saw the library coming up and made a split second decision that

changed his life: he decided to run into the library. When he ran into the library he hid in a spot behind a plant to see if Dudley ran past the library. To

Harry's lack of surprise Dudley did actually run past the library, this wasn't a shock to him as he knew that Dudley avoided the library like a plague.

"Little one what are you doing here?" A voice behind Harry said, shocking him and making him jump up and turn around. It was a lady who had blonde

hair that had streaks of gray that was covered by a bandanna also the hair was tied into a ponytail, she also had blue eyes that seemed to radiate

kindness, and all together seemed to be in her mid forties. "I-I-I'm running from my cousin." Harry said, afraid of the lady kicking him out of the library.

The woman could sense that there was more to the story and if she asked it wouldn't be a story she liked. It was there she decided that she would

take of the child while he was here so she smiled and crouched, holding out her hand. "Ah I see… would you like to read some books while you're

hiding?" She asked him in a kindly voice that managed to give Harry hope. "S-s-sure." Harry said in a stutter while tentatively taking the woman's hand.

"My name's Winry Rockbell and I'm the librarian here what's yours?" She asked, looking at him with the smile on her face. "I-I'm H-Harry P-Potter."

"Well Harry why don't you pick out a book to read." She said as they reached the comic book section, as she figured he'd like something like that. Harry

looked around and spotted something in the corner of his eye and ran to it, picking it up and ran back to Winry. "I want this one!" He said in an excited

voice. When Winry looked at the cover her eyes widened for a second in complete shock. The cover of the book had young boy with blonde hair tied

into a ponytail while wearing a red jacket and also had a suit of armor on the cover and going across the top of the book was the title _Full Metal _

_Alchemist: All 27 Volumes_. 'I-I didn't have that book before, heck I don't think that book even existed before today but how does that exist in this

world… Oh Edward' She thought with tears prickling at her eyes. Harry saw this and got nervous. "I don't have to get this book…" He said with his eyes

looking down. Winry straightened herself up and smiled at Harry. "No its okay, I just remembered a few friends of mine who died a long time ago."

Harry looked up and smiled at her, happy that he can get the book. She led him to a table that she had him sit down at. Immediately Harry started

reading the book, completely enthralled by the book and managed to read up to volume 6 by the time he had to go.

* * *

Later when Harry returned home, with the book as Winry let him have the book stating that it wasn't part of the library and that someone must have

left it there. His Uncle and Aunt didn't question him at all, not even deeming him worthy of a glance but it didn't hurt as much as it usual did because

Harry wanted to try out some of the things in the book so he headed to the basement. When Harry made it to the basement he managed to find

something to draw with. So with it he drew a large circle then drew another circle within it. Next he drew a square that encompassed all of the inner

circle but the four outer sides followed by a diamond in the center of the square to where each point touched at least one side. "I hope this works."

Harry muttered as he clapped his hands together and slammed them down on the transmutation circle. Suddenly sparks started jumping from the circle

as the room flashed and a figure started coming out from the center of the diamond. When the figure stopped forming Harry took a closer look at it and

saw that it was a stone bird that was made out of the stone on the basement floor. If it was under any other circumstances Harry would have panicked

but he knew that his relatives never went into the basement as his Aunt Petunia preferred laundry done the old fashioned way so she could spy on her

neighbors, even if it wasn't her doing the laundry. So instead Harry smiled his first genuine smile in a long time and whooped quietly for fear of his

relatives hearing. He then started to experiment with his newly found alchemy and started making various things which ranged from a lance, like what

Edward made for his State Alchemist test in Chapter 25, to something as simple as a bucket. Harry wondered who he could show this talent to and

there decided to show it to the friendly librarian he met today. He experimented until it was time for him to make dinner for the Dursleys which again he

didn't get much to eat. Soon after he slowly headed to his cupboard where he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Edward Elric's Adventures.

* * *

A year passed by as Harry read the stories of Edward Elric. He had shown Winry what he made and his alchemical abilities which had seemed to shock

her though he didn't know why they did. After he finished reading the book he decided to start on chemistry to learn the chemical makeup of

everything. This actually caused Harry's grades in school to skyrocket big time as he read everything he could on science as well as mathematics and

English so he could understand everything. Harry had a reason for this as he had a plan that he wanted to enact. He didn't tell Winry as he knew she

would probably be against it. Speaking of Winry, Harry and her had grown extremely close in the past year and Harry thought of her as his adoptive

mother, although he hadn't told her that he thought like that as he was afraid of her rejecting him. He was almost ready for his plan to take place as

he had just today went to the apothecary with money that he had gathered together from the allowance that Winry gave him for helping around in the

library. He had bought the elements and chemicals that he needed for what he was planning. He then went to the library to look up a few last things

before finally heading home although before he left he turned to Winry. "I might not see you anymore Winry… I just want you to know I thought of you

as my mother." He said before running off. It took a few seconds but Winry's brain finally realized what Harry was saying and rushed to where he was

studying to see what he was looking at and gasped at what she saw. All across the table were several chemistry books and anatomy books and one

chemistry book stood out as it was opened to a page that made Winry pale extremely fast. The book was a chemistry book that listed the chemical

composition of various things and across the page it read '_The Chemical Composition of the Human Body'_ "No, no, no, NO! Please don't tell me you're

going to attempt _that_ Harry!" She said in a panicked voice. She then ran to the back room and opened up a hidden trap door. She climbed down the

ladder and arrived in what looked like a workshop that had metal all over the place along with several metal like prosthetic arms that Harry would

probably know as 'automail'. She grabbed a bag and put two of the metal prosthetic arms and two of the metal prosthetic legs in the bag and grabbed

a gun along with her trusty wrench that look worn but was still very usable even after all these years. From there she climbed back out of the trap door

and started running after Harry while hoping that she wasn't too late.

* * *

Harry arrived at Privet Drive and walked into the house and immediately went to the basement. Harry started taking out the materials but cursed when

he realized he forgot to buy chalk. He then picked up a knife that he had transmuted a few days ago and looked to his hand before slicing open his

palm. He then started drawing a transmutation circle with his own blood except this one seemed to be more complex and much, much larger than the

past ones that he drew. After he finished drawing it he bandaged his hand and started placing the materials around the circle, saying their names as

he set them. "Water, 35 liters, Carbon, 20 kilograms, Ammonia, 4 liters, Lime, 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorous, 800 grams, Salt, 250 grams, Saltpeter, 100

grams, Sulfur, 80 grams, Fluorine, 7.5 grams, Iron, 5 grams, Silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements." He then kneeled onto the

ground and took a deep breath before clapping his hands together and slamming them down onto the circle. The circle started to glow with each of the

elements glowing as well but this is where it started to go wrong as he looked up and saw Dudley falling down the stairs and tumbling into the center

of the circle. That wasn't all unfortunately as his parents came running after him into the circle and it was too late as they were absorbed as a sacrifice

for the circle, all of them screaming. Harry's last thought as he blacked out was 'Mother I'll be with you soon.'

* * *

While this was happening Winry had finally reached Harry's house and started knocking on the door but nobody was answering. She then tried the

door and found that it was unlocked and rushed in the house and checked all over the house but couldn't find anybody. She then headed into the

kitchen and saw the stairs leading to the basement which gave her a feeling of trepidation. She then slowly walked down the stairs with her gun out

ready to shoot what she knew would be there. When she reached the basement she gasped at what she saw. She saw the forbidden Human

Transmutation Circle that she knew her deceased husband Edward had used a long, long time ago. What shocked her even more was that there was

an unconscious Harry off to the side and in the center of the circle was not what she was expecting… what was in the center of the circle was what

looked to be a ghost of a red haired woman with the same green eyes that Harry had. "W-who are you?" Winry asked a bit scared. The ghost turned

to her and smiled at her. "I'm Lily Potter nee Evans but you might know me as Harry's mother." The ghost said, shocking Winry. "You're his mother? I

thought you died in a car crash?" The ghost, now Lily chuckled and shook her head. "Yes I'm his mother and yes I'm dead but I did not die in a car

crash. Instead I was killed by an evil wizard who was after Harry when he was a baby and before you say anything yes magic is real, as my son's

ability to do alchemy is proof of that." Winry was completely in disarray after that as it shook the foundations that her beliefs where set on. "I don't

have much time because when my son comes to I must go. When Harry turns eleven next week he will receive a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, a

school of Witchcraft and Wizardry you must take him to Diagon Alley which is accessed by the Leaky Cauldron on Charring Cross Road. From there you

must head to Gringotts and ask for an inheritance test for as Harry will not have his bank key. From there I advise you to ask the Goblins for access to

Potter Manor and state that you are his current Magical and Spiritual Guardian." It was there that Winry was confused as she was completely sure that

she did not have magic and it seemed Lily had noticed this. "Yes you have magic, although your magic is completely Alchemical as you were born in a

world that had only Alchemical magic. Anyways if all goes as it should you will receive the Head of the Potter Family ring along with the Ravenclaw and

Slytherin ring. You will there on become Duchess Winry Rockbell Potter Ravenclaw Slytherin as you will be basically by all accounts Harry's real mother.

From there I entrust you to take care of my son as if he was your own. This may be a bit scary to you but I trust you as Truth seems to trust you fully.

It's time for me to go." She said as she began to fade as Harry started coming to. "Wait what was it that you said about Truth?!" Winry yelled but to no

avail as she had completely faded away.

* * *

When Winry was talking to Lily, Harry had woken up in a vast empty white space that had only what seemed to be one thing and that was a giant gate

that looked like the Gate from the Fullmetal Alchemist books. "You are correct there young one." A voice said behind him as he turned and saw a small

boy that looked exactly like him. "A-Are you Truth?" Harry asked nervously as he knew this was true. "Why ask that if you know that it's true." Truth

said with a smile. "Because I don't want it to be because I know what you will ask for." At this Truth frowned and motioned Harry to come forward and

sit with him. "Little Harry do not fret although it is true I usually take a toll from whoever enters the Realm of Truth it is not true for you." Harry was

now completely confused. "Why? What makes me so special that I do not have to pay the price, I have sinned just like everyone else, and I even killed

my own relatives!" Harry said, his voice elevating until he basically was yelling. Truth put his hands on Harry's shoulders and shook his head. "That was

not your fault and although it may seem to be wrong for me of all people to say it, they had deserved that and I was going to collect their souls either

way for harming what is mine." Harry was shocked when Truth called Harry 'his'. "Why am I yours?" Harry said quietly, not sure if he wanted the

answer. "You are mine because one day you will become my Master… one day you shall inherit everything I own and take my place but unlike me you

shall be able to roam Earth. The only time you'd need to come here is if someone else commits Human Transmutation." Truth confessed, making Harry's

eyes widen. "I'm to be your master? Your heir? But why am I to become your heir?" Truth smiled and laughed. "It's actually simple Harry, despite all you

have faced you still have your compassion, despite all that they have done to you, you still cared for your relatives, and despite what you knew was

going to happen you willingly sacrificed yourself just for the chance that your own mother would be able to come back. You are everything that a God

should be, kind, loving, and selfless, and that is why I chose you as my heir." Truth stood up and turned to the Gate. "It is time for us to part for now….

My first gift and burden that I pass on to you is the contents of the gate, the knowledge of the entire world, the universe, and Alchemical knowledge."

He said as he opened the Gate with a wave of his hand. "But I thought no human could survive all that knowledge." Harry said in a panicked voice.

"Ahh but you have the one thing the Gate lacks any knowledge of, Magic." Truth said as the tendrils reached out and grabbed Harry and pulled him into

the Gate. Harry didn't have any time to comprehend what Truth said about him having magic as his mind was bombarded with knowledge of every

language that ever existed, knowledge of mathematics, knowledge of the sciences, knowledge of religion, knowledge of everything but magic. Soon as

the barrage of information died down Harry blacked out, falling unconscious.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one I hope you guys enjoyed it, I managed 3.3k words for this but the next one should be much longer as it's going to be **

**Harry and Winry going to Diagon Alley... One thing I know is that knowing this Harry when he gets to Hogwarts and has his first Potions class **

**he's going to practically blow away Snape with his knowledge... Now I won't be bashing in this story per say mostly because I don't like to really **

**bash characters unless its Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto... that smug bastard. Vote for what pairing you think Harry should have! I'm partial to **

**Harry and a more mature person (not Snape) mostly because he's going to need someone to be mature with him with what knowledge he's going **

**to have... anyways Read and Review please! **


	2. Magic is Alchemy and Alchemy is Magic

**Woot welcome to Chapter Two of The Truth of Alchemy and Magic Chapter 2! I actually manged a somewhat weekly update... even with procrastination. I hope **

**you guys actually enjoy the background story for why Winry is in Harry's world, I worked really hard on it! But yeah I hope you guys enjoy the whole story as **

**well, please Read and Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Full Metal Alchemist**

**The Truth of Alchemy and Magic Chapter 2:**

**Magic is Alchemy and Alchemy is Magic**

When Harry awoke he found himself face to face with Winry though he thought he had seen a brief flash of red but passed it off as an illusion. Sitting up, groaning in

pain, all of what just happened plus all the knowledge of the Gate just suddenly hits him. "I-I can't believe it I'm God's heir." Harry muttered under his breath although

Winry caught what he said and gasped. "Wait Truth called you his heir?" She asked in shock as she was confused about what he just said. Harry however was too

shocked at her response. "You called him Truth… how do you know his name." Winry sighed and sat down in front of Harry as this would be a long story. "Harry, the

fact that my name is Winry Rockbell isn't a coincidence; I am truly the Winry Rockbell from that book." This garnered a shocked response from Harry. "Wait you are _the_

Winry Rockbell as in Edward Elric's wife and the one who used to beat him over the head with her wrench?" Winry sweat dropped at the last bit as she didn't expect to

be remembered for that bit of information. Harry then noticed the wrench that was hanging out of her bag. "Is that the wrench?!" He asked in a childish voice. Winry

sweat dropped even further at that question. "Yes it is, now do you want to know why I'm here or not?" She asked with a bit of mirth in her voice. Harry shook his

head up and down wildly making Winry chuckle at his antics. "Well it began about a good ten years ago when I was thirty one…." Winry started, remembering the day

as it was yesterday.

* * *

A younger Winry was on her knees staring down at something that was clearly making her distressed. All around her was blood, destroyed buildings, flames, and dead

bodies. This was the sight of the Battle for Central City, and it looked worse than it had when Father attempted the Nationwide Transmutation. The thing that was

distressing Winry was the three corpses that were in front of her. The three corpses were the dead bodies of her husband, son, and daughter: Edward Elric, Urey Elric,

and Trisha Elric. She was wondering why this had started. She could remember a day six years ago where they were having Urey's and Trisha's 7th birthday party.

Everyone had come over to celebrate, Pinako, her grandmother was there, Roy was there, as was Risa Hawkeye his wife and their kids. She recalled that Major

Armstrong wanted to be there but he had some pressing issues to deal with Xing as Ling hadn't been replying at all recently. They were laughing and having fun

especially when Trisha and Urey, who were as inseparable as twins could be, started throwing leftover cake at Mustang. She shook her head as she laughed,

remembering her husband joining in just to spite Roy. It all changed when a message from Mustang came back a year later. The message read: _If you get this message _

_then I am dead, Ling and May have been assassinated and the next heir has taken over. They have declared war on Amestris and its allies. Repeat Xing has declared war on _

_Amestris._ This message sent everybody into a panic and sorrow, as it meant two things; one, Amestris was now in a state of emergency, and two, two of their best

friends were dead. Everything went downhill after that as Edward was called to the battlefield along with every other State Alchemist. This included her thirteen year

old daughter Trisha, who was just like her father in the fact that she became a State Alchemist at a young age. She couldn't have been happier when her son said that

he wanted to be an engineer just like her. She heard stories of the Fullmetal Alchemist and his daughter the Poison Ivy Alchemist winning battle after battle which

calmed her down most of the time knowing that her loved ones weren't dead. Years past by and the war still hadn't ended which made it even worse for Winry. Her

son was coming along fine in the art of Engineering and she was shocked when he had managed to combine Alchemy with Engineering to create automail that actually

felt and looked like human skin. She was so happy and proud of her son and asked him to teach her and together made their new store; _Elric's Alchemical Prosthetics. _It

came in handy when she heard that her husband had lost his arm once again in a battle and needed a replacement. When Edward had come back for it and she and

Urey attached it he said that it felt almost as if he never lost his arm. Then today happened, the Battle for Central City, it came out of nowhere. The day started so

peacefully as Winry and her son opened up their store and had a few old customers who came for a checkup. Then all of a sudden there was an explosion in the

distance which made Winry and Urey immediately pack up and rush to the city as when Edward and Winry had married they decided to move to the outskirts of Central

City. What met their sight was horrible; there were thousands of bodies all over the place and blood everywhere. She then caught the sight of something that made

her pale. It was the sight of her husband's and her daughter's dead bodies with a man standing over them. She was too caught up in the sight she didn't realize her

son was gone. She then saw her own son get struck down by the man, she wanted to scream but she couldn't find her own voice. The man looked her way, making

her heart beat really fast, but then turned around and walked away. When the man was gone she ran to their bodies and fell on her knees. "Edward….Trisha…...

Urey….. why? Why?!" She screamed. Suddenly she had an idea. She then dipped her hands in their blood and started drawing the symbol that she remembered from

that time long ago, the symbol that she had found Edward laying on when he had lost his leg, his arm, and his brother; the symbol for Human Transmutation. She

remembered the movements to draw it: A giant circle followed by the six symbols in the outer ring, next another circle just below the symbols, then a giant hexagon in

the circle, after that another circle inside the hexagon with three semicircles drawn at the upper left, upper right, and bottom of the hexagon. After that she drew lines

connecting each point of the hexagon to its opposite point then drew a circle in the middle. Her last task was to draw a downward triangle in the circle and then three

symbols on the triangle. She wiped her brow and took a step back to look at her work. "It's finished…. I'll see you guys soon enough. " She said as she stepped into

the center of the circle and kneeled. "Truth, I know you're there… I, Winry Elric nee Rockbell, wife of the only human to best you, offer myself as sacrifice." She said as

she clapped her hands together and slammed them down on the circle, dark purple lightning racing upward from the circle and then she blacked out.

* * *

She woke up in a white empty space that held a giant gate and she instantly knew where she was. "Don't even bother sneaking up on me Truth, I know you're there."

She said as she turned around, facing a woman that looked just like her. Truth chuckled at her, as a human was never this bold when faced with him. "If it isn't little

Ed's lover, Winry Rockbell." This made Winry chuckle in return. "Truth, you know if Edward was here he'd be throwing a tantrum right now." She said with a smile on her

face. "Oh trust me he is throwing a tantrum behind the Gate." "So it's true then? That when souls die they go into the gate to be reborn." Truth nodded at this but

then grinned. "I know why you're here little Winry, you want to be with your husband. Well I can grant you that request but first you must do something for me."

"What do you want Truth?" Truth frowned at this as he didn't expect her to go with it. "What? I surprised the great God? You honestly think I would want to live in _that_

world without the ones I love? I am pretty sure that Risa and Roy are both dead as well." She bit back at Truth in a bitter tone. Truth sighed and turned to face the

gate. "Very well, you will not know what your task is immediately but I will tell you this much, beyond the Gate is the world that all souls that die here go to, some of

the humans in that world are special but one specific human is special to me. You are to go to this world and when you find that one specific human you will know your

task. When you finish your task and die in that world then you may finally meet with your loved ones." Winry nodded at this and Truth waved his arm, opening the

Gate. The last thing she heard as she was pulled into the Gate was Truth telling her to have fun. 'Pfft Fun indeed.' She thought as she blacked out.

* * *

"And that's basically how I got here I had woken up in the outskirts of London and slowly adapted to my new life here. I even got a job as a librarian in Magnolia

Crescent which you know of." Winry said as she finished her tale. Harry was in complete awe, the one woman who would know the most about Edward Elric was in

front of him. "It also seems that you are the one human that my task is about, and I guess my task is to raise you." She said to him. "Wait does this mean you get to

be my mother?" Harry asked, in a hopeful voice. "Ye-" She started to say until she was tackled to the ground by Harry. "It's going to be great! I'm going to make you

proud mother!" He yelled, hugging her tight as if he were to let her go she would disappear. Winry tensed at him calling her mother but quickly softened up as she

smiled at those words, hugging Harry back. "Don't worry son, I'm already proud of you." She said in a motherly tone, a tone she hadn't used in a long time. When they

pulled apart Winry remembered what she needed to tell Harry. She explained to him that she had met his mother and that she had told her about magic. Harry had a

look of acknowledgement on his face as he probably realized that's what Truth meant about lack of Magical Knowledge. Harry then realized something that would make

adopting him a bit difficult. "What are we going to do about my relatives, without them signing you won't be able to adopt me." Harry said in a worried tone. "Don't

worry son, knowing Truth he's already planned for this, now are you ready to go?" She said to him with a smile, Harry eagerly nodding.

* * *

It turned out that Truth had indeed planned for this moment as when Winry went to adopt Harry it was revealed that in the Government's records he was listed as an

unadopted orphan so there was no issue in adopting him. They briefly settled down in a hotel for the time being until Harry's letter arrived, a few weeks before his

eleventh birthday. Soon it was the day that the letter was to arrive and when Winry and Harry got up there was a knock at the door. When Winry answered the door it

revealed a man who worked at the desk with a letter in hand. "Hello is one of you Harry Potter?" He asked, and Winry replied that her son was and accepted the

letter. She closed the door and headed back into the room with a smile on her face. "Son it's here." She said, making Harry jump up in joy. She handed him the letter

and he read it out loud.

_Harry James Potter Rockbell_

_ London Hotel Room # 6_

_ London, England_

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

After reading the first page he found a piece of paper behind the first and pulled it out, reading the contents.

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_ PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

_Sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Winry looked at Harry with a smile. "Well? You ready to head to Diagon Alley?" She asked him, knowing what his answer was going to be. "Of course I am!" He said as

he got ready and they packed their things up and headed out. Winry and Harry took a taxi to Charring Cross and had the driver drop them off in front of where the

Leaky Cauldron would be, although the driver wouldn't be able to see it. They slowly headed through the doors into the Leaky Cauldron and were immediately met

with a warm environment. They headed up to where the barkeep was and asked him where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. Tom, as he introduced himself, led them

to the back room where there was a brick wall. He tapped one of the bricks near the trash can and they watched in fascination as the bricks started to wiggle and fold

back creating an arch and gasped upon seeing Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Tom said as they gazed at the amazing sight. Harry when he saw it wished he

had eight more eyes… There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments that Harry had never seen before, windows stacked

with barrels of bat spleen and eel's eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon, and a woman complaining

about the prices of potion ingredients. Tom left them as he said he needed to get back before someone started a bar fight. Winry nodded and took Harry by the hand

and led him to the white crooked building at the end of the street that read: _Gringott's Bank_. When they approached the building they saw the doors guarded by two

goblins dressed in scarlet red uniforms. A plaque caught Harry's eye that read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

"These goblins must really be serious about banking." Harry said as they walked in with Winry nodding. When they entered the bank they were met with what seemed

to be a tension filled environment, evidence of this was to their right, as what seemed to be a wizard with blonde hair who held an air of elegance arguing with a

goblin. Harry looked at Winry and said, "These wizards don't seem to treat goblins kindly at all." Winry shook her head. "Not at all, well I guess we'll be the first to."

Winry said with a smirk on her face. Harry and Winry then approached a bank teller which prompted Harry to hold out his hand with a smile on his face. "Hello there,

what is your name?" He said, causing the goblin to look up with confusion on his face. "My name is Griphook, what is your business in Gringotts?" Griphook said in a

suspecting voice, shaking his hand tentatively. "My name is Harry Potter Rockbell and this is my mother in all but blood Winry Rockbell. We are here for an inheritance

test and possibly if it exists, a blood adoption." Harry said making the goblins eyes widen a small fraction. "Very well then Mr. Potter, if you and Mrs. Rockbell would

follow me I will take you to the inheritance room." Griphook said, stepping down from the stool and leading Harry and Winry away. They walked down the corridors,

Harry trying to remember the twists and turns. Left, Right, Straight, Left, Right, Left, down the stairs, Right, Left, Left but it was too many directions for Harry to even

remember. A few minutes later Griphook took a right into a large room that held a roll of scroll paper at the far end of the room. There was a needle that hung over the

scroll that seemed to be made out of pure silver. "Approach the needle and prick your finger with it Mr. Potter and the scroll will then reveal your ancestry." Griphook

instructed Harry. Harry walked up to the needle and held his finger to the tip, watching as the thing that he used for transmutation dripped down onto the scroll. The

effect was immediate as the scroll started to glow and unroll. As it was unrolling the blood that dripped onto it seemed to writing sentences onto the scroll followed by

what seemed to be a family tree. A few minutes later, Harry's finger was done healing and the scroll was also done writing. Griphook walked up to the scroll and ripped

off the paper that rolled off and then walked to a table that was off to the left. He then motioned for them to approach the table as they all then read the scroll.

_Harry James Potter – Lordship Inheritance_

_Heir Apparent of the Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw by Mother Lillian Daphne Potter nee Evans_

_Heir Apparent of the Ancient and Noble House of Black by Magical Godfather Sirius Orion Black (Parent cannot hold Lordship)_

_Heir Apparent of Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin by Mother Lillian Daphne Potter nee Evans & Magical Conquest of Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Heir Apparent of Ancient and Noble House of Potter (formerly Peverell) by Father James Charlus Potter_

_ Harry James Potter- Magical Ability Inheritance_

_Metamorphmagus Ability, inherited via his Mother Lillian Daphne Potter nee Evans_

_Parseltongue and Parselmagic Ability, inherited via his Mother Lillian Daphne Potter nee Evans_

_Master of Alchemical Magic, inherited via the God of the Gate of Truth_

When Harry looked at Griphook his eyes were wide open. "You inherited something from a god?" He said shocked. "Well technically he's _the_ God but yes; please don't

tell anyone else about this." Harry said sheepishly while at the same time seriously. Griphook nodded at this. "I swear upon my magic that I will not tell anyone of this."

He said, a flash of magic going throughout the entire room. "That was a magical oath, if you weren't aware, so basically I cannot do anything against the oath without

losing my magic." Griphook explained. Harry and Winry both nodded at this. "Now would you like to head to the Blood Adoption Room?" Again Harry and Winry nodded,

wanting to get their shopping done before it got dark. This time it was easier for Harry to memorize the turns as it only took a good three to four turns before they

actually reached the room, however on the way their Griphook explained what exactly they needed to say in order to do the ritual. This room was obviously different

from the last as it held a ritual circle in the middle with runes and various symbols. In the center of the circle was a bowl that was, like the needle from before, made of

pure silver. To the left and right of the bowl were open circles that looked as if a person was to stand in them. "I need you two to stand in the circles and face the bowl

and use this knife." Griphook said, taking out an athame, which Harry had only recognized because of his new knowledge of old rituals. Harry took the athame from

Griphook and stepped into one of the circles, Winry doing the same. Harry held out the athame and sliced it across his wrist. "I, Harry James Potter offer my Magic,

Blood, and Soul to bond to my will-be mother Winry Anne Elric nee Rockbell." He said as his blood spilled into the bowl, causing his half of the symbols to start glowing

red. He then handed the athame over to Winry who repeated the same action as her soon to be son. "I, Winry Anne Elric nee Rockbell offer my Magic, Blood, and Soul

to bond to my will-bee son Harry James Potter." She said as her blood too dripped into the bowl. Suddenly as her side lit up the bowl started glowing and the blood

started to twist up and out of the bowl. Slowly the blood started to turn into chains and then quickly wrapped around Winry and Harry, as if chaining them together.

The chains of blood then started to sink into their skin, literally becoming part of each other as they formed what looked like tattoos on their wrists. "Congratulations

you two, you are now mother and son in Magic, Blood, and Soul. Also I congratulate you on your new titles Duchess Winry Slytherin Ravenclaw Potter." Griphook said.

"Thank you Griphook." Winry said with a smile on her face as she then turned to hug her new son who hugged back with fervor. "Now I'm assuming you don't have

much time so instead of going to your vaults I have a better idea, it's something new that Gringotts came up with." He said as he motioned for them to follow him back

to the front of Gringotts. He then took them into a room that was located behind his teller. It was a simple room with a desk, a chair behind it, and two chairs in front of

it. On the desk was a nameplate that read 'Griphook, Bank Teller Manager' Griphook walked over to his desk and pulled out a card and handed it to Harry. "That is a

Gringotts Debit Card, it functions just like the Muggle one does, now before you ask why it's not a credit card we goblins don't believe in credit." He explained. Harry

nodded, as did Winry. Before they left, Harry had one more thing to ask Griphook while Winry remembered something that she had forgotten. "Would you like to be my

account manager? I'm pretty sure I can trust you with it." To be honest Griphook was waiting for a break like this and managing two of the founders' accounts would

be a big promotion for him so he quickly agreed. "I would like to request for access to Potter's Manor as we do not have a permanent place of residence yet because

we were waiting for today. Griphook nodded and called for a goblin to fetch something from the Potter Vaults. The goblin returned with two necklaces that were made

out of golden chains that had a charm attached to it that had a picture of a stag, a wolf, a black dog, and a rat. Under the animals were words that read _'Alius Pro Ego' _

which translated to _'Another Before Thyself'_. Griphook took the necklaces and handed them to Harry and Winry who immediately put them around their necks. "These

are portkeys that will take you to Potter Manor. When you are ready to go say _'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'_ and it will take you there." Griphook explained,

Winry and Harry nodding at this. "May your gold multiply and your enemies fall to your blade." Harry said, thinking that this was appropriate since the goblins in

mythology loved gold and they seemed like a warrior race. It turned out that it was beyond appropriate as Griphook actually smiled and replied. "May your gold multiply

and your enemies fall to your blade as well." Harry and Winry then headed out of Gringotts to begin shopping.

* * *

Winry decided that their first location would be Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions so Harry could get fitted for his robes. They headed in was greeted by a medium

height woman with short white curly hair that was wearing a purple dress. "Hello dearies I'm Madam Malkin, how may I help you?" She said in a sweet sounding voice.

"I'm here with my son to get his robes for Hogwarts, he starts this year." Winry said, smiling at the woman. The woman nodded and led them to the back, where there

was a mirror and a stool for a person to stand on. She turned to Harry and ushered him up onto the stool after telling him to strip to his underwear. Harry blushed and

did so, and surprisingly his hair turned pink. Madam Malkin giggled. "A Metamorphmagus huh? One was here a few days ago and she did the exact same thing when I

told her to strip because she had grown." She said as she started to measure Harry. "What was her name?" Winry asked, curious as to if they could ask the parents

for advice. "If I recall her and I'm sure I do as she had a spitfire of a temper when you called her by her first name. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks and this is her

last year." Madam Malkin said with a smile on her face, as if remembering the girl. Soon Madam Malkin finished measuring Harry and started grabbing a few articles of

clothing. She handed them to Winry in a paper bag and led them to the counter. On the counter there was a black box in the shape of a card and Harry assumed that's

where he put the card. Harry proceeded to place the card in the box which glowed for a second and a piece of paper appeared that read what items they bought and

how much it cost. They said goodbye to Madam Malkin and went on their way to Flourish and Botts. It was there that Harry got excited as he wanted to get as many

books as he could get. He easily found the books that he needed for school and decided to go find some new books. He actually managed to find a book on

Metamorphmagi and how to control the powers he figured that it would come in handy for when he wanted to train his abilities. He also managed to find a book on

something called Occlumency, which seemed to be a way to guard your mind against pain and attacks. However what interested him the most was two books hidden in

the back, whose writing was in scribbles that he managed to be able to read as they read '_Salazar Slytherin's Guide To Parselmagic_' and _'Salazar Slytherin's Potion Journal'_

The second one was actually extremely worn which shocked Harry as it meant that it was Salazar's original copy. He decided to buy that as well as the other one so he

can learn to master parselmagic. He brought his books up to the counter where his mother was with a few books of her own. He placed the card in the box in order to

pay for his purchases and from the look on the shopkeeper's face he thought he was crazy for buying that book. They then headed out to go to the Magical Menagerie

to get Harry a pet. When they walked in they were met with a plethora of sounds. Instantly a snow white owl flew to Harry's shoulder and nipped him lovingly and for

some reason Harry immediately knew the name of the owl, Hedwig. However that wasn't it as Harry heard a hissing voice in the far back of the shop and immediately

went to it. However what he saw shocked him, it was a snake that was white and had yellow eyes. _'Stupid humans, they don't know who I am.' _It hissed. Harry knelt

down and came and looked it in the eyes. _'What are you little one?' _ Harry asked, his voice changing to a hissing one, just like what the snake's had been like. The snake

seemed to perk up when Harry spoke. _'A Speaker? I'm a Basilisk but these stupid humans think I'm a lowly garter snake.'_ Harry quickly racked his brain for mythology

information about Basilisks and frowned, from what little mythology there was about Basilisks it was said that their eyesight was able to either petrify on glance in

some stories while killing in others. _'But doesn't your stare kill people?' _The basilisk curled up as if to get in a more comfortable position. _'I'm not old enough to have _

_developed the Stare yet, I won't gain those eyelids for another year. After that I can switch between that and my normal eyes.'_ The little snake explained. Harry then

suddenly had an idea and smirked. _'Little one would you like to come home with me as my familiar?' _The snake immediately nodded its head and slithered up to Harry's

hand, which was at the bars of the cage and bit his finger, causing a flash of magic to resound through the back of the shop. Harry looked around for anyone who was

looking and saw that there wasn't so he clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the top of the cage which lightning sprung from it instantly. The cage

started to shift as it lost its bars and top and the base started to grow larger to compensate for the loss of mass. _'Are you a boy or girl little one?' _Harry asked. _'I'm a boy _

_and my name if you're wondering is Morsoculos.'_ Harry chuckled mentally as he recognized the name as Latin for Death Eyes which considering his species was a fitting

name. _'I'll call you Mor for short okay?'_ Harry asked, to which the snake replied that it had no issue with being called that. Harry took Mor and Hedwig up to the counter

and asked the shopkeeper how much for both. Since the shopkeeper believed Mor to be a common garter snake he was much cheaper so it came to a total of 17

galleons, 15 for Hedwig since she was a snowy owl and they were really rare in Britain, and 2 for Mor since Garter snakes were a very common animal. Harry paid it

with his card and headed out of the shop to meet up with Winry who was waiting outside. She was waiting outside because she had seen a dog and it made her

remember Nina and Alexander. That was something that she had wish she'd never have to face again as contrary to what the book actually said, she was there for

that event too as Edward had broken his automail while funnily enough trying to get a book from the top shelf and caused the entire shelf to fall on him. They then

decided to head to get the other supplies which didn't take long considering the fact that it was pretty much straight forward however Winry did have to drag Harry out

of the Apothecary because he wouldn't stop looking at every single ingredient and imagining what he could make with it using alchemy and potions. The last stop for

them was Ollivander's Wands to get Harry's wand. The shop looked old and as if it was on its last legs but the feeling that Harry and Winry got from it spoke much

more. The feeling basically said that this place was saturated in magic and could withstand any attack that was thrown in its way. They walked into the shop and were

met with an old man with graying hair who was standing at the counter. "Ah Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I was going to see you. It seems almost as if yesterday

your parents were getting their wands. Your mother had ten and one fourth willow with a unicorn tail core that was quite swishy. It was perfect for charms and spoke

extremely well of her personality as Willow wand owners tend to be extremely loving and protective. Your father on the other hand had an eleven mahogany with a

dragon heartstring and it was extremely pliable. It was perfect for transfiguration but spoke a bit poorly of your father's character as owners of Dragon Heartstring

wands tend to be temperamental and sometimes arrogant." Harry was shocked when the man spoke, Harry could tell that the man was passionate about his job as he

spoke of the wands with complete respect. The man presented Harry with a wand that Harry gave a wave of and a pot in the corner immediately shattered. Ollivander

took the wand and quickly gave Harry another but not before taking that same one away before Harry could even wave it. Harry went through wand after wand until

Ollivander muttered something that sounded like"What about that wand?" He went to the back and brought out a box that was covered in dust. "This wand was made

by my ancestors back in the time period where we still worshipped gods. She, yes it was a woman, had wanted to make the strongest of wands and had done a ritual

with one of the wands she made, asking the known Death Gods to bless the wand with prosperity. As a result the wand she had crafted was extremely powerful and

was able to easily perform Dark and Light Magic." He explained as he opened the box revealing a black wand that had a magnificent snake handle that twisted around

the base of the wand. "Elder and Threstal Hair core wand that was soaked in Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears for two weeks before it was finished. It is thirteen

inches and swishy, a really powerful wand indeed." He said as he handed it to Harry who gave it a swish. Magic exploded from the wand causing what seemed to be a

basilisk, a phoenix, and a threstal to emerge from the wand. "Perfect Mr. Potter it seems we have found you a wand, be warned though that wand rivals the legends of

the Death Stick from the tale of the three brothers which was said to be able to win any battle." Ollivander said, warning Harry. Harry nodded and paid for it, which cost

a good fifty galleons because of the rarity of the wand. Winry and Harry then decided to make their way to Potter Manor after getting their stuff from the hotel. When

they were ready they both held the necklace and spoke the same sentence. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

* * *

**Welp that's it, expect to get another update by next week or the week after, it all depends as since I'm a senior in High School I got a lot of work i gotta do but **

**yeah I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review and post what guy you want to be with Harry! As I explained to someone I can't do Draco/Harry because I **

**have something else planned for Draco... mwuahahahahah! But yeah R&R please!**


End file.
